Peaches
Peaches was a young mammoth who lived with a herd that consisted of various other kinds of animals, all brought together out of care for one another. Born to Manny and Ellie, two mammoths, in an underground world where dinosaurs still lived, Peaches was brought up close to her family, exhibiting the values that her parents instilled in her. In her childhood, while awaiting one Christmas, Peaches was able to meet the magical human known as Santa Claus when the actions of her uncle, the ground sloth Sid, had ruined her family's traditional Christmas Rock. Peaches, Sid, and her two possum uncles Crash and Eddie journeyed to the North Pole, guided by a magical reindeer named Prancer. While in the North Pole, Peaches aided her herd in constructing new toys for Santa, as well as starting his tradition of using a magical reindeer-drawn sled. Well into her formative years, Peaches grew up with both the personal traits of a mammoth and of a possum, walking on the ground at times and swinging in tree branches at others. Filled with a sense of adventure, Peaches enjoys being with her molehog friend Louis, who harbors a secret crush on her. Peaches is a 16-year-old mammoth and she's a daughter of Manny and Ellie. Peaches' Family *Manny (Father) *Ellie (Mother) *Sid (Adopted Uncle) *Diego (Adopted Uncle) *Crash and Eddie (Uncles) *Shira (Adopted Aunt) *Ethan (Handsome Boy) *Louis (Friend) Biography As a mammoth raised with customs typical to both mammoths and possums, Peaches was, in her younger years, impressionable and wide-eyed, this giving way to her later disposition as a young adult mammoth filled with a sense of adventure and excitement, always on the lookout for some new and exciting adventure, much to her father's dismay, who believed that she was not yet ready to venture off anywhere on her own. Birth Two mammoths, Manny and Ellie, had journeyed with their herd into an underground world ruled by dinosaurs in search of one missing member: a ground sloth named Sid. Ellie was pregnant all the while and as she was on one of the higher sections of the canyon, she went into labor: with that, Ellie called out to Manny, shouting several kinds of fruit as she tried to remember their code word for Ellie's going into labor before recalling it: Peaches. Ellie had been cornered by a number of guanlong in a canyon known as the Plates of Woe while she was giving birth to her calf, and was defended by the saber-tooth cat named Diego. After long, Ellie gave birth to one female calf, and Manny reached them in time, marveling at his newborn daughter, deciding that she should be called "Ellie". Ellie, on the other hand, preferred to name their daughter something more fitting: "Peaches", due to her being "sweet and round and covered with fuzz". Both parents agreed on the name, and with that, Sid appeared, along with Ellie's adoptive brothers, the possums Crash and Eddie, and a weasel named Buck, all riding a pteranodon. Sid was dropped into the scene and marveled at the new baby, thinking she was a boy, before Diego pointed out that Sid was seeing the baby's tail, and Sid corrected himself, remarking that she looked just like Ellie, and lamenting that his own children, three adopted tyrannosaurus, weren't with him. Escape from Dinosaur World The herd left the Plates, led by Buck, who guided them back to the entrance of the Dinosaur World, when an immense baryonyx emerged from the entrance, Buck greeting the beast as "Rudy". Ellie kept Peaches safe while the others dealt with Rudy. On her arrival at the surfaces, Peaches was amazed at the snow around her, playing in it with her uncles. Christmas Adventure Some time later, Peaches joined her family in celebrating christmas. When she overheard her father saying that Santa didn't exist, she decided to go to the North Pole to prove him wrong, joined by Sid, Crash and Eddie.Along the way, they met a reindeer named Prancer. When the group made it to the North Pole, they accidentally ruined Santa's deliveries. Together with Manny, Ellie and Diego (Who had been following them), they all worked together to save Christmas. Continental Drift Some years later, the teenage Peaches snuck away from her parents before they woke up so she could go to the falls and meet Ethan, her best friend Louis reluctantly in tow. Manny intercepted them, and brought Peaches back. Peaches was almost by a log driven by Sid's Family, but was saved by Diego. She then slipped away, heading back to the falls. There, she slipped on some ice, crashing into Ethan. At that point, Manny arrived, and embarassed her in front of the other teens by grounding her. Incensed, Peaches stormed off. Manny followed, and an argument ensued, during which Peaches told Manny she wished he wasn't her father. At that point, the continent separated, sending Manny, Sid and Diego out to sea. Peaches was distraught over the loss of her father, and of the possibility that the last thing they did was fight. As the land continued to break up, Peaches returned to the falls, saving Louis, telling him "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." She came back in time to see Ellie take charge of the animals, directing them to go to the land bridge, as Manny had told her. On the way there, Peaches was so depressed that she was almost caught in a landslide, but was saved by Louis. That night, she was visited by Ethan, who invited her to join his group the next day. Peaches excitedly agreed, even when Ethan told her to "ditch the molehog." Not even Ellie's advice about not letting a boy change her affected her mood. The next day, Peaches joined the group as they split off from the other animals to explore a cave. Along the way, Steffie and her friends pressured Peaches into saying she and Louis weren't friends. To Peaches horror, Louis had heard, and sadly burrowed away. Moments later, a landslide entered the cave, threatening to bury them all. The group got out just in time. As the Brat Pack celebrated, Peaches admonished them for their recklessnes. Steffie scoffed, asking if Peaches if she wanted to go back to "hanging out with a molehog freak," and Ethan added that it was bad enough her family was "half-possum." Incensed, Peaches left the group. The day after, Peaches watched with regret as Louis sorrowfully walked on his own. She talked to Ellie about her mistake, and her mother assured her that she would find a way to "make things right." It was then that they finally arrived at the land bridge, only to find it destroyed. At some point afterward, the animals were captured by Gutt and his crew. Gutt held Peaches hostage in order to lure in the returning Manny. When all seemd lost, Louis intervened, distracting Gutt with a challenge and slamming a chunk of ice onto his foot, the pain causing him to release Peaches. When the battle against the pirates started to turn in the herds' favor, Gutt attempted to kill the bound Ellie. Peaches, using her "half-possum" skills, knocked Gutt away, though she and Ellie could only watch as Manny confronted the ape. After Manny defeated Gutt, Peaches thanked Louis, who echoed "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." Taking Gutt's ship, the herd travelled to a new home. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to explore and have fun. The Brat Pack, won over by Louis' bravery, joined them. Appearances *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs **Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' *''Ice Age Live! A Mammoth Adventure'' Behind the Scenes Peaches was voiced by Ciara Bravo in her younger years and by Keke Palmer in her teenage years. References Category:Mammoths Category:Female Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift